


春来时（番外）

by Clarinet7



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinet7/pseuds/Clarinet7
Summary: 从冬末到秋初，有什么发了芽。





	春来时（番外）

**Author's Note:**

> 其实就是想开车……  
> 因为突然想看哭唧唧别别扭扭的磊“被上”。

吴磊指天发誓，他从没想过自己会早婚早育。尤其入行这么多年，自然而然成为大家眼里注定晚婚晚育的优质alpha，所有人都做好了在吴磊30岁左右接收他成家通知的准备。有闲心的时候吴磊偶尔会想象一下婚礼现场布置，婚礼请柬上要用什么色的墨水什么的，想一想，又觉得反正还早。

 

急什么。

 

吴磊再度指天发誓，他从没想到短短数月，形势截然不同。

 

你问他如何不同？他好像也说不清楚他和易烊千玺如今的关系。这绝对不是正常的谈恋爱，明明一切的开始是一场意外，浸透了桃色旖旎的那种；也绝不是简单的利用或是救助，除了一起度过发情期时无休止的做爱，他们又像普通的情侣，会互发消息分享生活日常，约过会吃过饭看过电影。他们甚至算得上是同居在了一起。毕竟平时都四处飞，不是进驻剧组就是日夜兼程出通告，而为了隐秘和方便，每个月总有那么些天要窝在北京一处公寓里。仔细点算的话，这间公寓里已经处处是“同居”的证据。

 

刷完牙，吴磊把牙刷放回杯子，视线掠过看着像一母同胞的牙刷毛巾，他觉得就好像……

 

好像结婚很久的伴侣。

 

所以……我还需要决定婚礼请柬的墨水样式吗？

 

靠！我在想什么！

 

早就取消事实婚姻这种认定了吧。吴磊摇着头走回客厅倒在沙发上，不住地想起很多drama情节，却突然意识到自己一大早飞回来，收拾了房间准备了东西，还把自己洗干净了等某人回来……不能更“金屋藏娇”了。

 

突然有点委屈怎么回事……

 

明明发情期应该在明天才会和他的Omega一起到来，胡思乱想了半天的吴磊已经感到些许燥热。忙得脚不沾地的两人从来都是把时间精打细算，而今天只不过是他回来得早了一点。

 

这下怎么办？

 

越是抗拒，那些画面越是清晰，挥之不去。被情热煮沸的呼吸让回忆都变得更加炙热，橘子味道甜丝丝的，伸手就能碰到的人，发红的乳首在他掌下，颤抖的喉结被他吻住，身下人修长的双腿紧紧圈住他腰。Omega被开拓到极致的穴口好像合不上了，正好方便他的性器进进出出，他想喊出那个名字……

 

“千玺……”

 

窗户没有关严，初秋的夜风带着冷意。

 

吴磊褪下的裤子松松垮垮搭在踩在茶几上的右腿，大腿和腰腹都微微收紧，展露出结实漂亮的肌肉轮廓。他双手齐上，从自己老二根部上下反复动作，用力得好像要把里面的液体给挤出来。他反复呢喃着Omega的名字，脑中重复播放以往自己最喜欢的片段，沉浸其中，没注意他呼唤的人已经站在他面前。

 

他以为是梦，Omega就在他触手可及的地方，他还被痛苦和渴望折磨着，眼眶都红了。

 

看到吴磊湿漉漉的狗狗眼配着委屈巴巴的表情，易烊千玺已经心软得不行，可看吴磊自渎他又羞耻爆表，站在一边迟迟不敢走近。温和沉稳的沉香气息浓重起来有些令人焦躁了，是信息素的影响。

 

易烊千玺先把外套脱了，散发出来的信息素终于令吴磊反应过来，坐起来就去拉人手。他右手抓住了易烊千玺，左手却还圈着自己的性器，上面全是吴磊自己前端分泌的液体。Alpha急不可耐地又上嘴又上手，把易烊千玺卫衣撩起来，找到了左边乳尖就开始啃。把Omega拉向自己的同时还一直往前蹭，分身在易烊千玺腿上戳来戳去，双手摸来摸去就是怎么也解不开易烊千玺的牛仔裤。

 

易烊千玺从没面对过这样的吴磊，感到新奇又无奈，像摸自己的猫一样顺了顺吴磊头发，俯下身去亲吻他。可怜兮兮的alpha就像得到心爱糖果的小朋友，追逐着Omega香甜的舌头，抱得紧紧的不让人把糖果拿走。易烊千玺趁机脱下被扯得乱七八糟的裤子，膝盖相碰的瞬间吴磊就炸起来，挺着胯就想怼上去。但易烊千玺还保留着理智，不做任何扩张就这样让alpha进去的话他肯定会受伤的。即使自己也很渴望，他还是狠狠心推倒了吴磊。

 

被推倒在沙发上，吴磊顿时又惊又怕，“千玺……”说话的声音沙哑中居然也带着哭腔，好像被人抢走了所有糖果和玩具，之前心中隐隐的不安被放大——你看，你的Omega一点也不需要你。他甚至不愿意解救被发情期折磨的你，你们果然只是相互利用的关系。也许你不过就是一根行走的按摩棒。

 

吴磊难过得很，闭上眼睛觉得半块心都凉了下去，顺带着身体的热度也似乎减下去了。他想抬手捂住可能要跑出来的眼泪，想到自己裸着的下半身以为肯定要被嫌弃了，又换去捂下面。信息素都波动起来，可吴磊简直一点办法也没有。

 

易烊千玺脱掉卫衣，转过来就见吴磊蜷缩起来两手捂住下体，身体也微微颤抖，吓得他赶紧跪上沙发去看是出什么问题了。该不是憋坏了吧？但吴磊就故意和他较劲一样，易烊千玺根本拉不开他的手，凑上去看他表情却发现他好像受了天大的委屈。“怎么了？哪不舒服？”得不到回应，易烊千玺学着吴磊不停地亲他，沙发不宽，易烊千玺只好把手撑在吴磊胸前，还空出一只手伸到后面去给自己做扩张。

 

亲着亲着，吴磊也慢慢缓过来，当易烊千玺在他锁骨上又种下两个草莓，呼吸不可控地再度沸腾起来。

 

可还是不肯把手挪开。

 

“到底怎么了？还要不要了！”又一次败给突然倔起来的吴磊，易烊千玺是真的有些生气了，情动之后的他都顺着自体润滑给自己做好了扩张，可alpha就是不肯动作，把不断讨好自己的Omega晾在一边，不知道是有什么毛病。

 

易烊千玺跨坐在吴磊大腿上，停下动作，翘起的分身微微跳动，他后面流出的水把两人贴在一起的皮肤弄湿地一塌糊涂。按着吴磊的腹肌，易烊千玺急促呼吸着，染上情欲的眼睛死死盯着吴磊不放。

 

身上人停下之后吴磊便也按耐不住，想要挺动分身去摩擦易烊千玺的，可Omega又退回去避开了。这还不是不愿意嘛！吴磊也不委屈了，张口就控诉，说什么他知道两人搞在一起就是个错误，要是易烊千玺不愿意耽搁了就别勉强自己，好聚好散再聚太难，趁还不算晚没搞出人命之前早点清算……什么乱七八糟的都说出来了。

 

搞出人命？能搞出什么人命？易烊千玺十分恼火，从两人的第一次到现在，吴磊一次也没弄到易烊千玺生殖腔里过。少数几次射到了腔道里他害怕得跟要他命一样，易烊千玺还不是都乖乖吃了药。就因为得不到alpha精液，他的发情期都要比一般的解决得艰难些，每次都要不休息的做上一整个发情期熬到时间到了才算完。

 

早说清楚了能有这么麻烦？越听越气，越想越不平，吴磊还不停说着，激动起来双手不停挥舞，易烊千玺抓住机会撑着吴磊小腹起来，扶着吴磊阴茎就坐了下去。

 

吴磊瞬间失声，所有的控诉都被易烊千玺湿热的软肉打到九霄云外，只剩下被包裹的满足感。Omega没给他喘息反应的机会，自己上下动作起来，一边起伏一边开始反驳吴磊的控诉。“什么叫错误啊？什么错误我错上几个月不反悔的？非要我明说来操我，非要我求你射进来？”

 

易烊千玺背舒服得弓起来，发狠地不断收缩肠肉去挤压身体里那根东西，“我告诉你，今天你还必须给我射进来，你要是怂了，”他猛地往下一坐，敏感点被阴茎擦过，一大股淫液涌出来，“啊……我……我真能给你搞出人命来……”

 

Alpha睁大了眼睛，嘴巴张着都忘了呼吸，他可以清楚看到Omega美妙的小穴是怎么把自己的性器吞吃进去的，他也能看到身上人脸颊是怎么样沉浸在欲望的红晕中，红色一直蔓延到白皙的脖颈和锁骨，汗珠滚过胸膛，粉嫩嫩的乳尖泛着水光。他放任双手在易烊千玺紧致的大腿根和小腹流连，最后握住他的分身上下撸动起来，下身配合着动作。前面耽搁了太久，骑乘的体位又太费力，易烊千玺本来就快动不下去了，等吴磊握住他命根撸动了几下，他就被刺激到了顶点，头埋在吴磊脸侧要命地喘息。

 

在身上人的颤抖中，吴磊察觉到有一道缝隙悄悄出现了。想着刚才易烊千玺红着眼睛喊“射进来”，他坐起来托着易烊千玺屁股就是不停地抽插，不一会儿，胀大的结开始卡住生殖腔口，无数精液喷出。开始还有些温热的液体即使是被灌进火热的生殖腔里还是迅速让易烊千玺感到淡淡凉意，与以往每一次的感觉都不同，身体完全被锁住，像被吴磊钉在怀里，灌进来的精液越来越多后小腹也微微鼓起。第一次感受到这种完完全全贴合的幸福，吴磊又咬住了他后颈腺体，易烊千玺忍不住掉下眼泪，紧了紧抱着吴磊的手臂，而后偷偷把眼泪全抹到吴磊肩上。

 

“我们……千玺，烊烊……我好喜欢你呀……我爱你……”吴磊梦呓般嘟囔着，放开了易烊千玺腺体去啄他的嘴唇，分身还卡在他身体里，吴磊轻轻送胯顶得两人一起在海上浮沉，细密的吻落在彼此身上像无数海鸟的羽毛带着咸湿海盐，柔软又磨人。

 

“我知道，我知道……”易烊千玺轻轻吻住吴磊眼睛，睫毛上还有泪水，统统被他吮走，舌尖在吴磊眉眼胡乱勾画着，心里感叹这人怎么能这么可爱呢……

 

射进去的实在太多了，从被塞满的穴口边溢出来，和先前易烊千玺射在吴磊身上的汇合，腥气被交融在一起的沉香和橘子气味笼住，给这款特制香水增添了香艳淫靡的后调。

第一波情潮过去，吴磊清醒了不少，抱着人却开始发傻，眼神呆呆的不知道在想什么。易烊千玺被他萌到，也没忘记今天吴磊的真情控诉，笑了笑，捏着吴磊的脸让他和自己对视，亲了一下吴磊嘟起的嘴巴，满意得看着自己的alpha水光潋滟的嘴唇。

 

“吴磊。”

 

语气非常轻，但是坚定，“吴磊，我一直觉得感情这东西，说太清楚太出来的话，显得矫情。但你应该知道，我是愿意的。”

 

额头相抵，易烊千玺以无比庄重的语气说出他早就认清楚的那句话——“我爱你。”

 

“知道了吗？”说完他就闭上眼睛，环着吴磊脖子蹭他的脸。狮子变成了小猫，软软糯糯贴着吴磊。

 

“嗯……嗯，烊烊……”吴磊不知道说什么，身体倒先做出反应，右脚滑下去踩到地，借着力往前扑想把易烊千玺放倒在沙发上。易烊千玺配合着往后躺，拉着吴磊压向自己又吻在一起。舌头在相互交缠追逐着，刚要把腿抬起来去缠吴磊的腰，易烊千玺却突然听到“啵”一声，居然是吴磊的性器在两人交换姿势中从他身体里脱了出来，一股白浊顺着滴落出来。纠缠的肢体停了下来，尴尬的情绪在按了暂停键之后跑出来。

 

腔内装不下的精液没有察言观色的能力，不断从易烊千玺后面跑出来，在沙发上摊开一大片来。易烊千玺又开始害臊起来。吴磊也有些不好意思，面前全是自己的东西，他回想刚才，又开心得不得了，看着易烊千玺躲闪的眼和绯红的脸，胯下勃起的反应更加真实。可沙发窄窄短短的，本来就发挥不开，现在还到处湿乎乎的，尤其看易烊千玺捂着肚子不太自然的样子，吴磊想直接上也觉得不太好，便提议先去浴室清理一下。

 

你以为吴磊会乖乖帮易烊千玺清理了，再抱人回卧室的大床上？

 

呵呵，我们当然都不是天真的小孩子啦。

 

等进浴室里把浴霸一开，亮眼的光把两人身上的痕迹照得一清二楚，易烊千玺撑着洗手台撅着屁股等吴磊帮他把东西清理出来，白色液体从一张一合的穴口里淌到大腿上，途径几个吴磊留下的、红得发紫的指印……要命的是当吴磊抬头望去，某人还不知好歹地给了他一个摄人魂魄的回眸。发情期的alpha哪里经受得了这般诱惑。

 

当然，那非易烊千玺故意。因为易烊千玺可能是唯一天真的那个，他真得以为在浴室只会做清理呢。

 

不过没关系。

 

等吴磊从后面箍住他的腰，一鼓作气贯穿进来，他天真的、害怕的、困惑的、羞赧的……所有音节和表达都会被身后的冲撞切割成没有意义的呻吟和词字。

 

水汽爬上镜子，再望不清镜中人迷离氤氲的眼睛。

 

吴磊想，为什么一定要做清理呢，他现在只想不停、不停让自己填满属于Omega的全部，满到流出来，他可以把装不下的那些抹到Omega的皮肤上，当一次画家作一幅最私密的画。这是他专属的权利。

 

情浓意切的时刻，浴缸里的水先溢了出来。吴磊踩在防滑垫上，捞着易烊千玺的一条腿。易烊千玺则被顶得沾不到地，另一条腿的脚尖一点一点，反而要让他感觉马上要掉下去了，干脆抱着吴磊肩膀把腿盘了上去。性器捅得更深更急，身体内部也不由自主作出迎合，后背在瓷砖上摩擦带来的些许疼痛都被身下的刺激掩盖过去。

 

逃不掉了。既然知晓了对方的心意，吴磊也得偿所愿，他觉得自己回到了童年，在草地上把漂亮的蝴蝶风筝放飞得老高老高。有什么白色的鸟从橘子林里出来攀上天空，入目皆是澄澈无云的蓝色。一颗橘子味糖果慢慢化开，在舌尖绽放。

 

但此后一生，他再不需要新的糖果了。

 

 

完

**Author's Note:**

> 说着不写后续，但是写前文的时候预想的play没有写出来（其实今晚又改了改还是没写到）  
> （我放弃了）  
> （谁知道呢，我脑内爽过就好了）


End file.
